marzharafandomcom-20200213-history
Mara Xa
Mara Xa and the founding of Levaxis Mara Xa is a mysterious land recently discovered by Luccan explorers in 1244 after the Godfall. A small outpost was quickly established, and explorers and settlers rushed in, hoping to find new riches and make a fortune. The outpost soon grew into a bustling town, and as the Luccan newcomers made contact with the native Bone Bull tribe, they took to the name Levaxis, meaning Stones by the Water in the native tongue. At the peak of the colonist rush to Mara Xa, Levaxis couldn't keep up with the steady flow of people coming to the new land, and as settlers ventured into the woods and jungles to found new villages and camps, tensions grew between the Luccans and the Bone Bull tribe. The tension gave way for armed conflicts, and before long, the Luccans mobilized and wiped the tribe from the land. Their villages and camps pillaged and razed to the ground. The survivors were captured for slavery and sold off to the mainland as labor or prize specimen for exhibitions. With more natives lurking further inland, Levaxis started fortifying the area with watch towers, palisades and ditches to protect its borders. The war with the natives had put a dampener on the influx of settlers though, and for a time, things calmed down and gave time to properly explore the northern tip of the island. It was decided to build an inland base on the ruins of the old Bone Bull village, and it was here, in what would later become the village of Emraxos, the settlers first found Ouranox - the mysterious purple veined ore that soon came to change the life for all Luccans in Mara Xa. The Curse of Ouranox Ouranox was soon found everywhere. In Bone Bull ruins, in native altars and effigies, and even in the ground, as prospectors went digging for riches in the hills. At first, it was considered a new precious and rare metal - perfect for jewelry and making a profit. But it was quickly discovered that, when drenched in blood, the ore would light up as if struck by magic, and the people touching it would soon end up completely mad. Lives were lost to the curse of Ouranox, with people driven mad by its touch: either killing themselves, or, while babbling incoherently about voices in their head, going on a murder spree. One particular nasty murderer claimed on his dying breath that he would see Levaxis bathed in blood to appease Mount Marra, the cone shaped mountain peak on the centre of the island. The Decline of Levaxis After Ouranox was discovered, people felt that a cursed sickness had taken hold of the colony. As word spread to Luccan, settlers stopped coming, and overall interest in the colony dwindled. Then, years passed. A single ship would make its way to Levaxis every year; the returning merchants telling about its slow decline, and although prospectors had struck Mithril in the hills near Mt Marra, the area was too dangerous to really invest in it. In the year 1257, governor Haestos passed away, leaving the colony in the hands of viceroy Benaevos, who discovered that the late governor had collected a large quantity of Ouranox for unknown reasons. Benaevos also discovered that numerous ships from Lastria, and later Dannerok, came to Levaxis seeking safe harbor. With the help of innkeeper Barsolo Ilthas, he discovered that the ships were bound for a newly discovered land only a few hundred leagues to the east, where Lastria and Dannerok were fighting for new territory. The People of Levaxis Governor Vetam Haestos (human, male) (deceased): The late governor and head of affairs in Levaxis, Haestos came to Mara Xa with the first ship of settlers and laid the foundation for what would become Levaxis. He acted autonomously in most affairs, without the limitations of the Tribunal and the three governing estates that rule Luccan. After the Bone Bull tribe was defeated, Haestos ordered a massive monolith that had served as a heathen effigy, to Levaxis, where it would adorn the central market square. In the years before his death, Haestos became increasingly seclusive, and in the months before his death, he would only invite Father Morfas to his chambers, and rarely set a foot outside his mansion. Viceroy Killian Benaevos (human, male): An excentric scholar and businessman, Benaevos started his life in Levaxis as a merchant and student of the local flora and fauna. He quickly made arrangements with wealthy benefactors in Luccan who showed interest in his discoveries and exclusive wares he had gathered from Mara Xa. Many of his items can be seen in the Grand Hall of the Tribunal in Lantori. When governor Haestos died, Benaevos had little interest in running the colony by himself, and wrote a letter to the Tribunal, asking for a new governor to take Haestos' place. Commander Beneval Varnes (human, male): Varnes was an ambitious young aristocrat from the upper ranks of the Military estate of Luccan, until a scandal at court involving no less than a dozen young women (some of which were a bit too young for the judge's taste), sent him on a ship to Levaxis to make his career there in peace and quiet - far away from the capital. Father Morfas of the Sickle (human, male): Morfas came to Levaxis in 1245 as the Clergy estate representative, and founded the Temple of the Sickle in Levaxis a few years later. The Sickle Doctrine was considered the most efficient to guide the serfs and cultivate the land for prosperity and growth until the colony had grown and more Doctrines were needed to guide the population in different aspects of life, but the curse of Ouranox and the following decline of the colony dimmed the Clergy's interest in the colony. Morfas was outspoken against the collection of Ouranox when it was first discovered, claiming it to me tainted and linked to native demons. In the months before the death of the governor, Morfas seemed to loosen up on his opinion about Ouranox, but when Haestos passed away, Morfas was quick to seize and confiscate the Ouranox the governor had collected. Barsolo Ilthas (elf, male): Proprietor of the Golden Hair Inn, Barsolo came to Levaxis seeking adventure with his wife and daughter in 1248, just before the decline began after the discovery of Ouranox. Unable to find likeminded adventurers, Barsolo gave up and invested his fortune in the inn, hoping that staying in Levaxis would some day give him the opportunity to explore the island and find long forgotten treasures. The latest news from Levaxis tell that Barsolo is nearing bankrupcy and his inn is falling apart. Marcos Plow (half-elf, male): Marcos is an adventurous scholar of some renown from Lastria. He was rumoured to be next in line to become the High Magister of the Loom Doctrine and Lorekeeper of Lustra after the aging Lord Manadil. For reasons unknown, Marcos Plow ended up in Levaxis, leading a small group of Silvain Seekers in pursuit of ancient artifacts on Mara Xa. Volo Wyte (human, male): An industrious entrepeneur from the Luccan heartland, Volo came to Levaxis to seek fame and fortune. With financial backing from one or more Merchant Guild enclaves, Volo invested vast amounts of gold in building materials, farming tools, seeds and livestock that would be sent to the fledgling colony. To his dismay, the colony only prospered for a short time, leaving his grand investment with little to no revenue. He is still the wealthiest man in the new world, but he is worried that his investors will turn on him. Delkas Iolian (half-elf, male): Levaxis' most notorious man if you ask some, and the saviour of the common folk, if you ask others. Delkas owns the Ouranis Tavern & Distillery where he brews the ales and grog the locals thirst for. The taphouse is a small and messy place, but it's always full of locals, enjoying a sip or three before, during or after work. Mr Iolian, as many call him, often forms small groups of would-be adventurers or desperados to venture into the jungle to fetch him plants, herbs and native trinkets or brews that he can sell in his tavern. The succes rate on these so called quests is rather low, and his reputation with the people left behind from their loved ones' misadventures is dangerously low. Forge Master Pyrox (fire-genasi, male): Pyrox works the forge and smithy in Levaxis with his small crew of hard men and dwarves. He came to Levaxis offering to work the forge in 1248, but settlers who arrived that year claim that he was not on their ship. The forge master is a private man who rarely ventures outside the small stone building where he works. Bailiff Fostos Herinar (human, male): Fostos is a grumpy old man who often talks of the better days before Ouranox cursed Levaxis. As proprietor of The Hall of Trade, the main warehouse on the harbour, business has been very slow in recent years. He has pushed viceroy Benaevos for action several times, and has openly claimed that Levaxis could arise from the ashes if they opened up trade with the Lastrians or Dannerokians. Sheriff Gregos Herinar (human, male): Gregos used to be the town captain before the curse. He was also a successful businessman when the harbor used to be busy. He then lead the city guards in the docks district. Now he guards the near-empty warehouse for his brother with only a handful guards under him. He took up drinking as a hobby with his new job, and then his wife left with his daughter for another man. Gregos and Fostos are often in disagreement with each other, and the once glorious Hall of Trade is slowly fall apart. Current Times Levaxis may yet prosper with the new governor and her three ministers. Following is a list of their achievements: - Discovered the Nidharr Boglands - Discovered the Calovan Jungle - Met the Jade Viper Tribe and decided to take a peaceful approach. - Defeated the Crimson Phoenix invasion force at Emraxos, by letting their factions fight for them.